This invention relates to a computer system providing a virtual share dealing service for investors.
In recent years there has been a significant rise in the ownership of shares by the general public, together with a desire to invest on a regular basis in the equities market. However, the dealing costs, both commission and the bid-to-offer spread, associated with share transactions means that it is difficult for a small investor to contribute to a regular equities based savings plan except by purchasing units in a unit trust scheme or similar.
The object of the present invention is to provide a way of overcoming this problem.